


I’m Just A Junkie For Your Love (I’m Hopped Up On It)

by heartlessleostar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - July (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Ko Ko Bop (Music Video), Angst, July!Kris, Ko Ko Bop!Suho, KrisHo - Freeform, Light Smut, M/M, Psychedelic Nonsense, Recreational Drug Use, Trippy bullshit, this is entirely self-indulgent I apologise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlessleostar/pseuds/heartlessleostar
Summary: Under the influence, every scent, smell and touch is heightened tenfold. It feels like a slow, agonising flame licking at him from the inside, and Suho learns to love it.





	I’m Just A Junkie For Your Love (I’m Hopped Up On It)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the song "Pusher Love Girl" by Justin Timberlake.

Suho walks around a tree in silence, tracing the rough grooves in the bark with quiet, gentle fingertips. Water continues to drip steadily down his thick, brown coat and beads of perspiration accumulate at the tight headband, lightly dampening his curls. He watches in mild amusement as the rest of the boys run around the open field and he chooses to stay hidden from view. Sehun flashes past, bright orange locks whipping at his forehead, as Xiumin chases him down. He finally catches up to the maknae and whirls him around with surprising strength, only to bring him down to his level in a searing kiss. The five other boys stumble around in their own little worlds, seemingly unaware of the passion heating up next to them. 

Suho watches with bated breath, his eyes sparkling as a strange heat trickles down into his abdomen. He worries his lower lip between his teeth, and his fingers absently brush over the small box in his trouser pocket. He smiles and pulls it out, slowly taking one colourful treat. His ears suddenly pick up on rustling, and his eyes catch D.O. and Chen up ahead, talking quietly and walking into the forested area, oblivious to Suho’s piercing gaze. When they’re out of sight, he smoothly pops another deceptively colourful candy into his mouth and sinks to his knees with a satisfied groan as it slides deliciously down his throat. 

In a matter of seconds, or minutes, (Suho does not know and lacks the will to comprehend) his world moves off kilter. His head whirs pleasantly, his blood thrumming appreciatively in his veins as water suddenly washes over his lap. He looks over at the blood-orange sunset past the ocean, running slow, sure fingers through the coarse sand grains. His mouth feels dry and he takes short, shallow breaths, licking his lips deliberately while clutching at the sand. The water laps up at his white sneakers, over the sharp ankles poking out below his trousers. The heat in his abdomen continues to simmer hotly, refusing to be put out by the cooling waves lapping about him. He catches a bobbing red mullet in the ocean, laughing quietly as Baekhyun kicks about like a puppy learning to swim.

He closes his eyes for just a second. The sand disappears, and he finds himself boxed in by water on all sides, swimming around in a circle over him. He hears the echoes of Chanyeol’s singing from somewhere up above, his deep timbre sending shivers down Suho’s spine. The heat only spreads further and Suho finds himself pressing his thighs together, straining against the calming blue material of his trousers. Chanyeol’s voice dips and curves, dotting along his arms and swirling around his waist. His head tilts back and he falls face first into a tunnel with neon lights. He lifts his head and turns to lie on his back. This time, there is no one in sight.

Neon blue and white dance in his vision and he hoists himself up on his elbows to watch the blocks of colour flash before his eyes. A steady buzz drills against his temple hours later and he finds himself licking his dry lips yet again. His head throbs heavily and his eyes strain painfully, the blue and white blocks never losing their pace nor their shine. His elbows tremble weakly and slide down painfully against the hard floor, a slow black seeping into his eyelids and knocking him out cold. Suho fails to register his head hitting the ground harshly.

Suho dreams of powder blue liquid sloshing about in a cup. Two figures, a tall ginger-haired one and a shorter raven-haired person making out in an open, bright green field. The lights of a traffic signal, flashing consecutively; _Red, yellow, green, red, yellow, green_. A blonde haired boy with electricity crackling at his fingertips. Swirls of cotton candy hair and dark red hair flapping past him amidst the echoes of laughter. An empty warehouse with thousands of pills scattered all over. Water, so much water pooling in and washing over everything he’s ever known, pulling him under until he can’t breathe and he’s drowning in an eternal ocean of misery. Heat, white-hot and blazing, never leaving his skin.

Suho awakens with a jolt, taking a loud breath and dry-heaving as he doubles over on one side, his fingers splayed against the cold floor. Someone is knelt down behind him, stroking up and down his bicep in comfort while he chokes out the non-existent water from his lungs. He lets out one last shaky breath, body trembling and eyes glistening with unshed tears as he leans back against the figure. The white and blue blocks continue flashing along the walls and Suho stares at them through a haze of moisture. Long, cool fingers reach up to card through his brown curls; another set of fingers easing his tight headband off, instantly providing relief to the taut skin around his forehead. Deft fingers slide down and massage the nape of his neck and his head tilts of its own accord, stray tears spilling down with the movement. He catches the sight of the red and black plaid cloth bunched up behind his waist. The figure presses up into his back, and tendrils of platinum blonde hair tickle his shoulder.

"Kri-"

"Shhh. It's okay." A deep-sounding bass envelopes Suho’s frame deliciously and he shudders involuntarily. He bites down on his lip and spins around before he can change his mind. His brain objects instantly, hammering violently against his skull at the sudden movement and he clumsily lands down on his knees, trembling hands grabbing at shoulders to steady himself. 

Kris grabs his forearms reflexively, whispering quick, soothing words in what Suho vaguely registers as Cantonese. His vision tilts and his head snaps back again, struggling to stay upright. More tears slosh down his flushed cheeks. His fingers slacken, and a dull sense of numbness settles into his core. The flashing neon continues to snap at his retinas. "H-Hurts..." he whines pathetically. By sheer willpower alone, Suho lifts himself up again on his knees, crashing into Kris and burrowing his head into his neck. He nuzzles into the soft flesh and concentrates on his musky scent, inhaling and exhaling deeply. The long, slender fingers return to smooth out his unruly hair and massage his scalp, and Suho allows his body to fully slump down.

When his eyes open next, his body is caged by Kris's, plaid covered arms wrapped around his figure. His head is resting sideways against his chest, the only movement being Kris' deep breathing and the steady beating of his heart. The neon lights have been replaced by a dull, soothing chrome yellow, no longer flashing crazily. The buzzing in his head has quietened down to a softly bubbling simmer, ever-present. His brown coat has been removed and is down to the side along with his headband. Suho inhales deeply and pulls away, brown eyes meeting cool, grey ones. 

They stare at each other for a while, faces carefully schooled into blank, aloof expressions. 

"I'm still here." Suho finally whispers, shattering the deafening, resounding stillness between them. 

"Yes, yes you are." Kris says, tone deliberately nonchalant. His voice rattles his bones, and Suho's fingers curl inwardly in his lap.

"I don't know how long I'll be here for." Suho bites out truthfully.

"Just don't pass out again, that's how it works right?" Kris asks, tilting his head slightly, eyes still trained on him.

"I already did, though. And somehow I'm still here." Suho breathes out, blinking rapidly. 

"Guess we just wait and see, then."

Suho nods, gulping. They continue staring. Eventually, he reaches out to rub a long platinum blonde strand between his fingertips. It's surprisingly soft and supple. Kris' eyes slide shut, and, feeling brave, Suho's fingers slide over his hair, inching forward to rub tentatively at his scalp. 

The warmth in his belly simmers and makes itself known once again.

"I didn't think I'd see you again, after...after, yeah" Kris mutters through heavily-lidded eyes.

"Same here. It's really been three years..." Suho whispers, tone heavy with remorse. His fingers shake and fall out of his hair, falling clumsily to his shoulder.

Kris' eyes fly open immediately and he cups the side of Suho's face, catching a stray tear on his thumb. 

"Baby, no, it's okay" he soothes, and Suho's heart crumbles further. He tilts his head up, attempting to keep his tears at bay. Kris continues to wipe his thumb across his flushed cheeks until his eyes are dry and his breathing has calmed. Suho gazes back into his eyes, heat creeping up inside of him, and his soul lies open for Kris to see and grab, heavy and vulnerable. 

"Come here" Kris all but whispers, so softly that Suho questions whether he heard it over the the buzzing of white noise in his ears. But, he goes forward nevertheless, not sure where he's going to land. He finds himself crawling into Kris' lap, pressing up against his chest with his eyes drooping shut, and two sets of lips slot against each other seamlessly. 

The warmth inside Suho roars in praise and spreads to his extremities. His hands come up and slide through silver locks, grappling at the nape of Kris' neck. They kiss each other effortlessly, like second-nature, gasping for breath at the same time and knowing just how much of a pull and push gets the other off. Kris knows how to take Suho's lower lip between his teeth and put the right amount of pressure, and Suho knows how to open up and twirl his tongue along his teeth. Kris knows how to wrap one large hand around Suho's neck and press carefully, and Suho knows how to caress the outline of Kris' ear with gentle fingertips. 

The buzzing in Suho's head gets louder and pleasure thrums through his veins as Kris' fingers skim under his striped tank top, over his well-defined stomach. Suho shrugs the plaid hoodie over Kris' shoulders and bunches it up in his fists, sinking further into him until all he can smell is the musk and sweat and desire rolling off from him in waves. The heat continues its steady rise inside of him and his muscles flex achingly against his clothes. 

Kris catches Suho's ear-lobe with his teeth and, very slowly and deliberately, licks the inside of the shell, eliciting a high-pitched moan from the smaller. Kris slides his hands up further, brushing and pinching at sensitive nipples, his tongue making quick work of his ear, and Suho is left a writhing, stuttering mess with all his clothes intact.

"Kris, _Kris_ , fuck."

Suho's legs tighten again, and for a hot second, lets the shame and guilt wash over him, of how much of a desperate blob he's turned into. But the second passes, and Kris has already eased him out of the tight material of his trousers. It only takes a couple of minutes more until Suho is crying out and coming in hot spurts over Kris's hand. His eyes glaze over with moisture and he takes deep, ragged breaths as Kris detaches his lips from his ear, dragging them along his jaw in soft, slow butterfly kisses. Kris shrugs off his coat and wipes his hand and Suho down with it quietly, tucking him back in and zipping up the trousers. He tosses the coat aside and leans in for another kiss, unbelievably languid and warm and full of the things left unsaid between them from years and years ago. Suho shudders and wraps his arms around his neck, pulling away from the kiss to lean their foreheads against each other with their eyes shut. 

Both their breaths are laboured, and in that moment, they are Junmyeon and Yifan again. Back to being two awkward teenagers with no knowledge of what lies ahead, of what tragedies they'll face, but continuing on with sparkling eyes and quiet innocence. Just plain old Junmeyon and Yifan, stumbling over rusty Korean and Cantonese and at times even English, but communicating volumes through just a simple touch of a hand, the silent promise to stick together no matter what.

"Stay" Junmyeon murmurs.

"Always" Yifan whispers back.

After several heavy minutes, Suho runs his fingers one more time through his bleached locks and reaches down to tug at the waistband of Kris's jeans, intent on returning the favour. His hands end up grabbing at air, however, and Suho's eyes snap open comically.

He's back in the forest, sitting on the grassy, dirt-ridden floor, with his brown coat and headband at his side. He stares at the empty space in front of him, mind reeling at a terrifying pace. 

"Hey, hyung. Hit me up, will ya?" Someone approaches him from him behind, probably Kai, but Suho can't tune out the whirring of his head and pounding of his heart. He wordlessly reaches into his pocket and holds the box up, letting the person take it and skip away. 

He swallows thickly and looks down, noticing a stray pill has fallen out of the box. He picks it up, slowly examining the multitude of colours. He stares at the object for a long, long time, contemplating, before smiling wanly and popping the pill into his waiting mouth, ready as ever despite the dull protests from his sore body.

_"Wait for me, Yifan, okay?"_

_"I'll always be right here, Myeonnie."_


End file.
